Power consumption of electrical devices in the office or home can be significant. In many instances, devices such as computers remain on for the entire work day, and in some instances, continuously for twenty four hours everyday. In addition to the computers themselves, attached computer peripherals such as display devices and printers also consume significant amounts of power and often remain powered on regardless of the operating state of the computers. Additional example devices requiring power in the home or office include copiers, fax machines, environmental systems, and lighting systems. As energy costs increase, it is desirable to reduce unnecessary power consumption in such devices.
As a result, improved methods and apparatuses for power management of electrical devices are needed.